bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicida Abrazar
Appearance Suicida, despite her name, has a much lesser-menacing appearance. She wears a white and long-sleeved shirt and a black skort (mix of a skirt and shorts). Her body features include a slim and slender figure, black hair, light green eyes, and pale-white skin. Her Hollow Hole is at the center of her chest, just above her cleavage, but is hidden by her clothing. The remnants of her Hollow Mask, like Acciaio Tirador, is unseen, however. Personality Suicida is one of the most mysterious and detached members of the Eximo Espada. Her personality is variously complex, ranging on a multitude of expressions. Whatever the case, she often expresses them greatly, as if sure of herself. An example is when she used her abilities to both mentally speak to attack Sereitou. At first, she appears to be calm and collected. But soon, she becomes irritated at his progress and shouts at him. Finally, when Seireitou made it through to his objective, she emitted a series of animalistic and inhuman roars, speaking in an infuriated tone. A strange trait is her own speaking. Her voice, when used, sounds like a mixture of a strained female voice and the slight sound of animal-like wheezing. It often unnerves whoever she is speaking to, even her own allies, to the point of paralyzing Sangre Mar, the Dios Tercera Espada, out of sheer terror. She also seems to prefer to speak in a philosophical manner, using cryptic words and sentences as a form of conversation. She is also known to be highly manipulative. She has not shown much example for this, but in the points where she does, it can be very frightening. In a forced mental link to Bella Pelear, she relentlessly attacked her mind, taunting and mocking her feelings for Seireitou and speaking in a sinisterly angry, yet confident tone, possibly breaking her resolve. By using this ability, she is also able to foresee what even her leaders cannot, making her a crucial asset to the Los Cincos Dios, as well as a vital target for Soul Society. Her loyalty is another anomaly. While it is clear she obeys and carries out her orders without question, many of her Eximo Espada teammates have questioned what side she truly is on, due to her highly manipulative and alienated nature. It is also noted that Suicida is merely playing along with the Espada, using as the war between Soul Society and Termino in order to further her own hidden agenda. Synopsis Powers and Ablities Suicida is the Novena Eximo Espada, making her the ninth most powerful Espada. The full extent of her powers is unclear, but her abilities revolve around the utilization of illusions, similar to the ablities of Sōsuke Aizen's released Zanpakutō. There is also evidence that she has a certain level of psychics, as when she telepathically spoke to both Seireitou and Bella. High Intellect: One of Suicida's highest points is her immense level of intelligence. She has often compared planning out strategies to playing a simple game of chess, with certain people as the playing pieces. She is also known to think several steps ahead of others, even sometimes her own leaders. She is also understanding of other people's emotions through thoughts and actions, and will not hesitate to exploit them to her own advantage. Kidō Master: Another peculiar feature is her ability to utilize the art of kidō. She is able to perform high-level spells, although to what extent is unclear. It is possible that while probing the mind of a Shinigami victim(s), she was able to read their memory, thus self-learning of the spells and how they are used. Enhanced Sonido: Suicida's speed is drastically faster than that of the regular Sonido, allowing her to evade, keep up with, and even surprise the Captain-level Shinigami Seireitou and Ryun. Psionics: Time and time again, Suicida has demonstrated powerful feats of both telepathy and telekenesis, as shown with her ability to levitate and throw objects at her opponents, and her mental attacks on Seireitou and Bella. However, in order to levitate objects, she has to point and form her hand at the designated target, the form similar to the way a Cero is fired. Zanpakutō Suicida's Zanpakutō name is Matanza Intento (lit meaning Killing Intent). *Resurrección: her release command is "Break"''. In order to activate it, Suicida points her blade upward towards the sky while recanting the release command. The sword will seem to morph and spread into a dark aura, cutting off Suicida and her opponent from the outside and surrounding them. In reality, they are simply surrounded by a massive dark orb. Inside this orb, however, the darkness will then transform into an alternate environment of her choice, mostly some place from the opponent's memories. However, they usually give off a more darker and eerie appearance. There is massive killing intent enveloping the area itself, distorting the senses of low-level opponents. In this state, Suicida's hair is a dark purple and significantly shorter than normal. She wears a completely different outfit, a purple-black colored dress, along with arm gloves. Her eyes gain a reddish hue to them, giving her a more menacing appearance. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While in released form, Suicida displays proficient use in swordsmanship, relying heavily on the use of Sonido and lethal attacks. Enhanced Hierro: Suicida's Hierro recieves an augmentation. She was able to recieve a pointblank blast from Hikaru and recieved only minor damage. Enhanced Vision: Suicida is also more perceptive of faster movements, able to use her eyes to follow nearly any attack, no matter how fast it is. Increased Agility: She has shown an increase in agility in blocking, countering, and evading attacks flexibly. Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters